Never Alone
by Arwennicole
Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating since their sophomore year in high school. Now that they are juniors in college, Edward thinks it is time to take their relationship to the next level, but something happens that could change all their plans. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Never Alone

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Twilight_ characters, that credit goes to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating since their sophomore year in high school. Now that they were juniors in college, Edward thinks it is time to take their relationship to the next level, but something happens that could change all their plans.**

Never Along

Chapter 1: Plans

Bella sighed as she woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. "Turn that off," her roommate, Jessica, groaned. Bella rolled her eyes as she took her pillow and threw it at her friend. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Another day at the University of Phoenix.

After getting showered and dressed, Bella went downstairs to the cafeteria to have her breakfast.

As she stood in line, she felt a pair of hands on her waist, she let out a yelped when she was pulled back. "Morning love," a low, velvety greeted. She giggled slightly, looking up into her boyfriend's beautiful green eyes.

"Good morning," she answered.

He kissed her briefly before letting her go. "So what are the plans for tonight after you get off work?" she asked.

"Plans?" He asked.

Bella gave him a glare. "Edward don't you dare tell me you forgot," she told him, swatting his arm as they went to sit down.

"Oh right, our anniversary," he said nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes slightly just as Alice sat down with a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

"So…anniversary number five, Bella we should so go shopping later on today," Alice told her.

Bella bit back a groan, making Edward chuckle slightly. "Must we go shopping for every one of our anniversaries?" She asked.

"Of course, especially when it's year five, big year," Alice commented.

Bella rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled. "Alright fine, after my art class we can head to the mall," she informed. Alice let out a shriek and hugged her.

"Yay this will be fun," she commented.

Bella laughed slightly before looking at her watch. "Damn I have to go, I'm running late, I'll catch you guys later," she informed. She kissed Edward briefly before dumping her stuff and left the cafeteria. Alice turned around in her chair, looking at her brother.

"Where are you taking her tonight?" She asked.

Edward sat back in his seat. "I got reservations at Coup des Tartes," he replied.

"No way! The fanciest restaurant in Phoenix?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

A huge smile broke out on her face. "Are you going to…" she started.

"I'm not saying anything because when I say something that's supposed to be a big secret you have a hard time holding it in and then somehow the surprise gets back to Bella," he answered.

"You won't even give me a hint?" She asked.

"Not this time," he replied.

Alice gave him a small pout. "I have to go, see you later," he told her, kissing his sister's cheek before heading to his first class.

**(Mall)**

Alice and Rosalie were standing out in the waiting part of a dressing room. "Bella are you done yet?" Alice asked.

"Yeah come out before Alice blows a gasket," Rosalie quipped.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella laughed as she came out. "You think it's too much?" She asked.

"No way, you look great," Rosalie replied.

Bella stood in the mirror, looking at the dress she was wearing.

The dress was dusty blue with an empire waist for the knotted effect, it was sleeveless, V-Neck, and it clipped around her neck.

Alice stood up from her seat and circled Bella. "What do you think?" She asked. Bella stared in the mirror for a little bit.

"I think I like it as long as you don't try to put me in some crazy high heels," Bella answered.

"No worries, you'll wear flats," Rosalie assured her.

"Good," Bella answered with a sigh of relief.

**(Other Part of Town)**

Edward sighed as he pulled up to the jewelry store and put his car in park. He turned the alarm on his car before walking in. "Ah Mr. Cullen welcome," the jeweler greeted.

"Hi Mr. Jameson, has my order come in?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, right this way," Mr. Jameson replied.

Edward followed him to another part of the store and Mr. Jameson took out a cardboard box. "It just arrived today," he informed.

"Perfect," Edward answered, smiling.

Mr. Jameson opened the cardboard box and he pulled out a small, red, velvet box. "I hope you find it to your liking," he informed. Edward took the box into his hands and opened it to reveal the ring inside.

The ring was a Trinity sapphire with two sapphires and two diamonds sitting in a white gold band. "Is it to your liking Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson it is perfect," Edward replied.

He reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet, paying for the ring. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, thank you so much for your service," he informed.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Jameson replied.

Edward put the box in his pocket and left the jewelry store. "Now…all I have to do is ask and hopefully she'll say yes," he said to himself. He got into his car and drove off.

**Author's Note: Hopefully you like my first _Twilight_ fanfic :). Please review.**


	2. Changes

Chapter 2: Changes

Edward was standing outside Bella's dorm room, waiting for her to come out. "Wow you look beautiful," he murmured when he saw her.

"So it's not too fancy?" She asked.

"No, you look gorgeous," he replied.

He placed his hands on her waist as he leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, her hands on the sides of his neck. He pulled away with a smile. "We should get going," he murmured. She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her back as they left the dormitories.

**(Coup des Tartes)**

Edward pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. "Wow, talk about fancy," she commented.

"Well, this is a special evening so I thought to take you to the fanciest restaurant in Phoenix," he answered.

He sat down across from her. "It feels weird doesn't it? That we've been together for five years," she commented. He shrugged slightly.

"Doesn't feel like five years that's for sure, love," he answered, kissing her knuckles.

She smiled and Edward stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you remember the day you asked me out?" Bella asked. Edward laughed slightly and sat back.

"Yeah, it was homecoming, I was having letters stuffed in my locker for weeks from all the girls that were asking me to go to the dance with them, but a certain new girl caught my eye," he commented.

"Yes, I had just moved to Forks," she answered.

"Right," he agreed.

"You were so shy to come up and ask me out on a date," she commented with a giggle.

"Well your face turned beat red when I did ask," he chuckled.

Bella smiled at the memory. "But then we met up at the dance and you were so beautiful," he murmured.

"You weren't bad looking yourself that night," she answered.

Edward smiled as their dinner arrived.

Later that evening, Edward and Bella were walking hand in hand down the street to his car. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you," he informed.

"Oh yeah what's that?" She asked.

"You'll have to see when we get to our next stop," he replied with a grin.

Bella smiled as she held onto his hand when they saw a bunch of guys standing in front of Edward's Volvo. "Well, a little rich kid and his girlfriend, how cute," the leader sneered. Edward took off his jacket and placed it around Bella to keep the men from staring.

"Let's just go around them," she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they went to move around the group, they would get back to his car once they were gone. "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going, the party's about to begin," one of the guys commented.

"Please move aside," Edward answered.

"Ooh how proper," the leader laughed.

Bella bit her lower lip as Edward pulled her even closer, if it were at all possible. "I think we can have a lot of fun with these two," the leader of the group commented. The group cackled in agreement. Edward reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out the keys to his car.

"Here, just take the keys to my car and go," he told them.

The leader laughed. "Boy if we wanted the car we would've take it," he answered. Bella bit her lower lip as she gripped his arm. Edward saw the way the men were staring at Bella and felt the bile rise in his throat and he glared at them.

"Come on Bella," he whispered.

They tried again to walk by them when the group blocked their path. "Get out of our way," Edward ordered.

"And what are you going to do about it?" One of them asked.

Edward punched him in the face. "Bella run!" he told her. He pushed her past the group.

"Get after her!" The leader ordered as Bella ran down the street.

Edward tried to fight off the rest of the group, hoping that he was keeping them from getting Bella. He heard a loud pop and then what felt like fire rip through his abdomen. "EDWARD!" He heard Bella scream.

Bella was heading into one of the shops there when she suddenly heard a loud pop. Her heart stopped and looked back over at the group to see Edward falling to the ground. "EDWARD!" She screamed. The storekeeper who saw the panicked girl came out with a bat when the group ran off laughing. Bella ran over to Edward, dropping to her knees by him. "Edward, Edward," she insisted, her hands on his face.

"I'll call 911," the storekeeper informed.

Bella was trying to get him to wake up. She pressed her hand against his abdomen, tears pressing hard against her eyes. "Don't leave me, please, please don't leave me," she told him, her voice cracking.


	3. Keeping Hope

Chapter 3: Keeping Hope

Bella was sitting in the waiting room of the Emergency Room at the hospital. Edward's jacket, shirt, and tie were sitting in her hands. She looked up when the doors opened and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett ran in. "What happened?" Alice asked, hugging her tight.

"We were walking back to the car…then the guys…Edward hit one and then he told me to run and then I heard a pop and he was on the ground and there was blood everywhere," she babbled.

Emmett pulled his sister into his arms, his hand on the back of her head. "Edward's going to be okay, he'll be just fine," he assured her. Bella sobbed and hugged him tight.

"Did you hear anything?" Alice asked.

Bella calmed down for a little bit as she sat down with the shirt and everything. "The paramedic in the ambulance wouldn't tell me anything, only that he had gone into shock," she replied quietly. She swallowed as she played with the tie that they had removed from his neck.

"Okay, Bella he's going to be okay," Rosalie assured her.

Bella swallowed and looked at her hands that were still covered in his blood. "Rose, can you get her cleaned up?" Emmett asked.

"Come on, Bells," Rosalie murmured, helping her up.

"You want me to take that?" Alice asked, reaching for the shirt.

"No," she answered, pulling it closer to her chest.

"Okay, it's okay," Rosalie assured her.

They moved her into the bathroom to clean her up. Emmett and Jasper sat down in the chairs there, waiting for news on Edward.

The three women were in silence while cleaning Bella up. For Bella it didn't feel real, she was waiting for her alarm clock to go off or something, she was waiting for something to give her a clue that this was all a dream. "Bella did they hurt you?" Alice asked. She shook her head slowly.

"He wouldn't let them touch me," she replied quietly.

Alice held up a plastic bag. "I brought some comfortable clothes for you if you wanted to change out of that dress," she informed.

"Thanks," she answered quietly.

She got up and went to change into the clothes Alice brought for her.

She came back out into the waiting room, sitting next to Emmett. The scene kept replaying over and over in her head. After what felt like forever, the doors opened and Edward and Alice's father came out. "Dad! Is he okay?" Alice asked worriedly. Carlisle sighed.

"From what Dr. Richards explained to me, Edward had lost a lot of blood followed by some swelling in the brain from when he hit the ground," he explained.

"So wait…what does that mean?" Bella asked.

Alice swallowed and looked at the floor. "It means he's in a coma, Bella," Carlisle replied. She felt the air leave her lungs.

"Will he wake up?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, comas are very unpredictable," he replied.

Bella shook her head, her hands on the sides of her head. "No, no, no, no," she sobbed. Emmett wrapped his arms around his little sister, trying to do his best to comfort her. Carlisle hugged Alice and Esme, who had arrived moments earlier. "I want to see him, I want to see him, I want to see him," Bella said over and over again.

"They're moving him into his room then I'll take you to him," Carlisle assured her.

Emmett stroked his sister's hair and pressed his forehead against the top of her head.

Carlisle led Bella to Edward's room and opened the door. She saw her boyfriend hooked up to machines with two needles in his arm, one for the blood transfusion, one for his IV, and he had a tube in his throat to help him breathe. "Bella…" Carlisle started.

"Carlisle, please, don't keep telling me that he's going to be okay," she answered.

He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need anything," he assured her. She nodded her head slowly and he left her be. Bella sat down next to his bed and held his hand.

"Always have to try to save me," she whispered, moving her thumb over his bandaged knuckles.

Bella sniffled and closed her eyes. "Like when you had to be my hero at prom our junior year…when Mike Newton was being a pest," she murmured. A small smile came across her face. "Remember he walked with a limp the next three weeks," she said with a small laugh. She stopped smiling and kissed the top of his hand. "I love you, I always have, but you can't leave me yet because I still need you," she insisted. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

Bella sat back down in her seat, placed her head beside him on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Everyone came in to find her asleep. Emmett went to move her when Esme grabbed his arm. "Emmett, leave her be," she whispered. Emmett nodded his head slowly.

"I'm going to go call our parents," he informed, leaving the room to call Charlie and Renee.

Rosalie bit her lower lip as she walked over to the pants that were sitting on the chair in the corner. She took the box from the pocket and put it in her purse, she wanted to keep it safe for Edward when he woke up. She knew he'd still want the proposal to be a surprise, so she would keep the ring hidden for him.


	4. Help

Chapter 4: Help

Two weeks had passed since the attack; Bella was able to give the police a statement of what had happened that night. After giving her statement, she went into a catatonic state. She wouldn't talk to anybody, she wouldn't do anything. She would either sit in her dorm and at the hospital. They were able to get Bella to at least eat something, not wanting her to starve herself.

One day, Bella sat in the library trying to study when Alice and Jasper sat next to her. "Hey," she greeted. Bella didn't answer; she continued to stare in her book. "Um…we're all going to head to the club after classes today do you want to join us?" She asked. Again, silence was her answer. "Bella…I know you're really upset about what happened to Edward…he's my brother so I know how you feel," she stated. She saw her eyes go misty and placed a hand on her arm. "Bella, talk to us," she insisted.

"Alice is right, Bella, if anyone knows how you feel it would be Alice," he pointed out.

Bella swallowed and stared at her book, half paying attention to what she was studying. Alice sighed as she went to leave. "Alice I'm scared," Bella finally said. She stopped and looked at her friend.

"What?" She asked.

Bella sat back with tears in her eyes. "I've missed my period," she replied. Alice stared at her.

"Do you think you're…" Alice started.

"I don't know," Bella replied, her head in her hands.

Alice bit her lower lip. "Only one way to find out," she informed. Bella nodded her head slowly and stood up.

**(Alice and Rosalie's Dorm)**

Bella was sitting on Alice's bed, the timer ticking in the corner. "Bella, what are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Alice asked curiously.

"I'll keep it of course," she replied.

Alice nodded her head slowly as they waited for the timer to go off.

When the loud ringing went out, Bella let out a gasp and jumped up. "Let's go see the results," Alice murmured. They went into the bathroom, picking up a test.

"This one says it's positive," Bella informed.

Alice looked at her. "This one says it's negative," she answered. Bella sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "There's one other way to find out," Alice informed.

"I was afraid of that," Bella said quietly.

"I mean it doesn't have to be dad," she answered.

"Well if I am pregnant one way or another he's going to find out anyways, both Carlisle and Esme might as well ask him to do the test," she murmured.

Alice patted her knee before Bella grabbed her cell phone and called Carlisle's office. "Dr. Cullen," he informed.

"Carlisle, it's me, Bella," she answered.

"Bella, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Um…are you busy at the moment?" She asked.

"I was just doing my rounds, but no I'm not busy," he replied.

"I need your help," she informed quietly.

Carlisle was quiet for a minute. "Come down to the hospital, I'll be in my office," he answered.

"Okay," she murmured.

They hung up and Bella rubbed her forehead. "Let's just get this done," she told herself more than Alice. She grabbed her purse and left.

When Bella arrived at the hospital, she went over to his office and knocked. "Come in," he answered. She peeked inside to see him working on some paperwork.

"Carlisle?" She called.

Carlisle looked up at her. "Bella, come in," he answered. She went in and closed the door behind her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Um…can you run a test for me?" She asked.

Carlisle furrowed his eyebrow. "What kind of a test?" He asked. She started fidgeting with the bracelet Edward gave her on their second anniversary.

"Uh…a p--pregnancy test," she said quietly.

He sat back in his seat, doing the usual routine questions for pregnancy. "What are your symptoms?" He asked.

"Um…exhaustion…headache…my stomach ahs been hurting…and I haven't had my period," she answered quietly.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" He asked.

She blushed slightly, having to get these questions from her boyfriend's father. "Um…a few weeks before Edward and I were attacked," she replied.

"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" He asked.

Bella's face was beet red at this point. "A week before that," she replied. Carlisle stood up from his seat.

"Alright, I'll run a test and let you know, but it can also be a sign of stress," he informed.

"Yeah, I know," she answered quietly.

Carlisle sighed as he stood in front of his son's girlfriend. "Bella, I do appreciate you coming to me for help about this," he told her. She nodded her head slowly before he led her out of his office to get the test done.

After the blood work was done, one of Bella's least favorite things to do, she went down to Edward's room.

She opened the door to find some flowers and balloons there from his friends and family. She walked over and stroked his face. "Hey," she murmured. She sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, holding his hand in hers. "Um…I spoke to Carlisle…I needed to get a test done. Um…I think I might be pregnant, I'm not sure, but I think I'm pregnant," she said quietly. Only the sounds of his heart monitor were answering her. "I miss you, Edward, so much. These last two weeks have been a nightmare. The police still haven't found the men who did this to you and I'm scared that they will find us and finish the job with you and I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you," she explained. She stroked his face with tears in her eyes. "I wish I knew what to do, I wish you were awake so you can hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay like you usually would, but now I'm sitting here in this hospital room wondering whether or not if I'm ever going to see you again," she explained.

Bella sat in silence, staring at his hand. "I wish I knew what to do, Edward," she whispered. She lied down next to him, placing her head on his chest. "I love you, please come back to me," she added. She closed her yes and fell asleep next to him.


	5. Results

Chapter 5: Results

Bella was sitting in her class, half listening to what the teacher was saying. She jumped when her cell phone started to vibrate on her hip. She looked down and saw that it was Carlisle's number. She got up, grabbed her stuff, and left the classroom. "Miss Swan," the professor called.

"Sorry, family emergency," she answered.

She ran out of the classroom and stood out in the hall. "Hello?" She answered.

"Bella, I have your test results back," he informed.

She leaned against the wall. "And what's the result?" She asked.

"You're not pregnant," he replied.

Bella was relieved, but disappointed at the same time. "Bella, I think you're just very stressed out with what happened to Edward, trying to continue with school, and work. Maybe you should just take some time off," Carlisle suggested.

"I just can't drop everything and take a vacation, Carlisle, and what if Edward wakes up while I'm gone?" She asked.

"I'm only suggesting maybe go home and visit your dad back in Forks, just try to clear your mind," he explained.

"Clear my mind while my boyfriend is lying in a coma in a hospital bed?" She asked.

"Bella, you're exhausted, you're stressed and depressed, I am suggesting for someone who cares for you like I would my own children. Take a break, try to lower your stress level," he explained.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Okay," she answered quietly.

Emmett was standing in his sister's dorm. "Bells maybe I should go back with you?" He suggested.

"No, Emmett you stay here with Rosalie," she answered.

She pulled her duffle back over her shoulder. "Besides I'll only be gone for a few weeks," she added.

"You travel safely," Emmett told her, hugging her.

Bella hugged him back. "I promise," she answered. She kissed his cheek before leaving.

**(Airport)**

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she got off the plane. She saw Charlie standing there and walked over to him. "Hey Bella," Charlie greeted, hugging her. Bella hugged him back, her eyes closed.

"Hi dad," she answered.

He pulled away and they went to get her stuff. "I'm surprised you didn't go to Jacksonville to be with your mom and Phil," he commented.

"I'd rather not, because then she'd keep asking me every second if I'm okay," she answered.

"I suppose you're right," Charlie agreed.

Bella walked with her father to his car and she felt like she was a sophomore in high school all over again when she and Emmett moved to Forks to live with their dad after their mother remarried.

Once they arrived home, Bella went upstairs to her room. She opened the door and saw that everything was the same as she left it. She put her bag down and sat on her bed. Her face burned when she thought of the last time she was in her bedroom.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella was reading a copy to Wuthering Heights when she heard a gentle tap on her window. She looked over and opened the shade, letting out a gasp. She opened her window with a small glare. "You scared the hell out of me, Edward," she commented. Edward chuckled softly.**_

"_**Sorry, didn't mean to," he answered.**_

_**She giggled softly before letting him in. He climbed through the window and shook his head slightly, shaking some of the water out of his hair. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked.**_

"_**Came to see my girlfriend," he replied quietly, sitting on the bed.**_

_**Bella smiled as she walked over and straddled Edward's waist. "Speaking that tomorrow we're on our flight to Phoenix," he commented. She pressed her forehead to his.**_

"_**And what should we do to pass the time?" She asked.**_

_**He ran his hand over her neck. "I've had an idea or two," he replied. She smiled as he brushed his lips over her throat. She sighed softly before pulling back and pressed her lips to his.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella swallowed and lied down with her face buried into her pillow. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her tears at bay, but it was a fight she was losing terribly. Bella placed her hand over her face and let out a small sob. Just when she started to believe she couldn't cry anymore, the longer and harder she did cry. Everything around her reminded her of him, no matter how hard she would try to avoid things that would remind her of Edward, somehow something did anyways.

Charlie went to check on Bella later that night to find her asleep with tears on her face. He let out a sigh as he quietly closed the door and left his daughter alone to sleep.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6: Memories

Bella walked downstairs, tripping on the bottom step. She let out a yelp, but she grabbed the railing before she hit the floor. "Careful," Charlie told her.

"Old habits die hard," she said with a small smile.

She stood up again. "Did you already eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to get to work, you just try to relax," Charlie told her.

She nodded and watched as he left. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, sitting in the silence for the longest time. She gasped when her phone started to ring. Bella got up and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"I see you got there safely," Emmett commented.

"Sorry, I forgot to call last night. I just got here and I fell asleep," she replied.

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Depends, did Edward suddenly wake up?" She answered.

Emmett was quiet on his end. "Sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright," he assured her.

Bella looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Em, I have to go someone's at the door," she informed.

"Alright, call me later," Emmett told her.

"You know it," she answered.

They hung up and Bella answered the door. "Hey Bella," Jacob greeted.

"Jake hi, come in," she answered, smiling back.

Jacob came in and looked around. "How is everything?" She asked.

"Everything's going alright, how about you?" He answered.

Bella shrugged slightly. "I could be better," she replied.

"Yeah, I heard about Edward, I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Can we just not talk about it?" She asked, sitting down.

"Sure," he answered.

Bella stayed very quiet. "I have come back home to try to try not to be so stressed," she murmured.

"Okay," he answered.

They both sat down on the couch. "How's it going with you Jake?" She asked.

"Good, still working on cars, going to school to learn more about it," he answered.

"That's cool," she answered with a smile.

"What about your chef dream?" He asked.

Bella shrugged. "On hold right now," she answered. They sat in silence. "How's your dad?" She asked.

"He's doing well," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. "That's good," she murmured.

After having a long talk with Jacob, Bella decided to go out for a run. She put on her gray sweat suit, grabbed her iPod and stepped outside. It was gray and drizzly, like it usually was. She put her hood on and started to jog down the street with her music playing in her ears.

Bella came to the school and stopped in the parking lot. She swallowed and looked around. She took her earbuds out of her ears. She stuffed the iPod back in her pocket and started to climb up a familiar grassy hill that was in the back of the school.

Bella walked through the forest, being careful not to fall on her face. She stepped over fallen logs, just being extra careful. The only sound she could hear at the moment was the crunching of the sticks under her feet and the rustle of her bracelet as she grabbed onto things.

After what felt like forever, she finally pushed back a branch and let out a deep breath. She walked into the meadow and sat down on the damp ground. This was her favorite place in the whole world, her special place…her and Edward's special place. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

**(Flashback: Four Years Ago)**

_**Bella let out a laugh when Edward caught her around her waist. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.**_

"_**It's a surprise," he replied.**_

_**She let out a groan. "Edward…I don't like surprises," she whined.**_

"_**You'll like this one trust me," he answered.**_

"_**And what if I refuse to go unless you tell me?" She asked.**_

"_**I can persuade you," he answered.**_

"_**Oh you think you dazzle me that much Mr. Cullen?" She asked.**_

_**She froze when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, so his face was inches from hers. "What do you think?" he answered. She gave him a glare, her biggest weakness.**_

"_**Fine," she sighed.**_

_**Bella let out a yelp as he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her over a fallen log. "Edward…" she started.**_

"_**I don't want to explain to your father how you scraped your face up," he answered.**_

_**He grabbed her hand and pushed back a branch, revealing a meadow. The scenery took her breath away. "This is my special place, now I'm sharing it with you," he told her.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella swallowed and looked down at her bracelet. The last two years of high school, whenever they didn't have homework, they would sneak away from everyone and climb up to the meadow. They would spend hours here talking, kissing, or just simply looking at each other. She chewed on her lower lip as she continued to think. She wanted to go back to Phoenix, but she wouldn't go back to school, not until Edward came out of his coma.

Bella let out a sigh as she tried to stand up, but slipped on the grass as she tried. "Dammit," she cursed quietly. She got back up and started walking through the forest again, heading back home.

After awhile, she got back home and went into the living room. She couldn't believe her dad actually kept all the pictures Alice took of her and Edward over the years. She reached up on the wall and picked up her favorite picture, it was their senior prom.

Bella was wearing a beautiful blue prom dress, a white sweater draped over her shoulders, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Edward was dressed in a tuxedo and had his arms around her waist. Bella had her hands over his and she was looked to be laughing, his forehead was pressed against her temple with a huge smile on his face.

She ran her finger over his picture and let out a sigh. "Edward I wish you'd come home," she said quietly. Bella put the picture back up on the wall and went upstairs to her room again.


	7. Coming Home

Chapter 7: Coming Home

Bella bit her lip as she got off the plane back in Phoenix. "Hey!" Emmett called. She smiled as she walked over and hugged her big brother. "How was the vacay?" He asked.

"Could be better," she replied.

Emmett grabbed her duffle and they went out to meet up with Rosalie, who was standing by the car waiting. She hugged Rosalie with a smile. "How are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Better," Bella replied.

"Come on girlies," Emmett quipped.

Bella swatted his shoulder before getting in the car. "Hey, just before we head back to your dorm, we need to stop somewhere," Emmett replied.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Can't tell you it's a surprise," Emmett replied.

She let out a groan. "Did Alice plan this?" She asked.

"Actually no," Emmett replied.

Bella rolled her eyes as she stared out at the window. "Is this your way of distracting me from Edward being in the hospital?" She asked.

"Could be," he replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes slightly. Bella grabbed her headphones and started to listen to Debussy. She closed her eyes and started to drift a little bit.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella smiled as Edward placed a CD in front of her. "What's this?" She asked.**_

"_**Just play it," he replied.**_

_**She gave him a quizzical look as she put the CD into her CD player, pressing play. She leaned back against his chest as the music started to play. "Wow this is beautiful, who is this?" She asked.**_

"_**An original done by Edward Cullen," he replied.**_

"_**You wrote this?" She asked.**_

_**He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Inspired by you," he replied quietly. She bit her lip as she listened to the music. He ran his hand up and down her arm, kissing the nape of her neck. Bella closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face.**_

"_**This is the best gift ever," she replied.**_

"_**Good, I'm glad you think so," he murmured.**_

_**He ran his hand over her side and she sighed softly. "Bella's lullaby," he said quietly.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella woke up when she heard the car door slam. She took her headphones out of her ears and Emmett opened the door. "Come on, we're here," Emmett told her.

"Em…" she started.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hand and practically yanked her out of the car. "Em be careful! Don't yank her arm out," Rosalie scolded.

"I was careful, Rose," he answered.

Bella sighed as she followed them into a hotel. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Because we were asked to bring you here," Rosalie replied.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest as she followed them. "Happy birthday Bella!" Everyone announced when she came in. She gave them a quizzical look.

"My birthday was weeks ago," she answered.

"We know, but with everything going on with Edward, we missed your birthday so this making up for it," Alice answered.

Alice smiled as she glided over to her and hugged her. Bella hugged her back with a smile. "Thanks," she told her friend.

"Hey, I live for party planning," Alice answered with a wink.

Bella laughed, a real true laugh for the first time in four weeks.

Everyone started to have a fun time, even though there was the one person that was missing from the party. Bella chewed her lower lip as Alice sat her down with the birthday cake in front of her. After singing _Happy Birthday_ to her, Alice's smile grew wider. "Okay, remember to make a wish and close your eyes when you blew the candles out," she instructed.

"Close my eyes?" She asked.

"Yeah, close them when you blow the candles out," Alice replied.

She furrowed her eyebrow but then she closed her eyes. "_I wish Edward was here_," she thought. She blew the candles out on her cake, expecting a huge practical joke to be played on her, but it didn't come. She froze when she suddenly felt someone kissing her instead. She opened her eyes as the person pulled away and gasped.

"Happy birthday, love," Edward told her.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Edward smiled as he hugged her tight. Bella held onto him as if he were going to disappear. "I can't believe you guys," she told them without letting him go.

"He woke up two days ago, we thought it'd be better to surprise you," Rosalie answered.

Bella pulled away and Edward kissed her softly, his hands on her neck. She kissed him back with her hands over his. "Okay, okay no making out with my sister," Emmett told hem. Bella pulled back and she threw a cup at him. Rosalie smacked him upside the head at the same time. "Damn a double whammy," he commented.

Afterwards, music started to play and Bella groaned as he pulled her to the dance floor. "Edward my dancing never improved," she pointed out.

"So? Just pay attention to me not the dancing," he told her.

"I don't think I can find a problem with that," she answered.

Edward smiled as he placed a hand on her waist, pulling her a little closer while holding her other hand. Bella smiled as she placed her hand on his arm as he started to lead the dance. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," she whispered.

"I think I can imagine," he answered, his forehead pressed to hers.

She moved her hand up his arm and to the back of his neck. "I couldn't stay in school when you weren't there, then going back to Forks only made it worse but Carlisle asked me to and…" she started.

"Bella, Carlisle explained everything to me. He told me how my condition tore you apart," he answered.

She let out a shaky sigh. "Don't have to explain a thing to me love, I know," he whispered. She stroked his face with a smile. Edward moved his hand to the middle of her back and pulled her closer if it were at all possible. He kissed her gently, moving his hand up into her hair. She kissed him back, her hand on his arm again. He pulled back with a smile. "Recognize the song?" He asked. Bella listened and a smile came across her face.

"Claire de Lune, surprised you remember," she answered.

"Of course I do, the first song we danced to as an official couple," he commented, twirling he around once.

"Oh you mean the time when we were alone in your room?" She asked with a grin.

"I believe that was the time," he replied with a small chuckle.

Edward's smile made her weak in the knees all over again. Bella smiled as she got close to him again, being careful with his still healing abdomen. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his hands on her waist. She kissed him back, her arms around his neck.


	8. Talks

Chapter 8: Talks

Edward and Bella were lying awake in the bed of his apartment. "I wish you'd reconsider and move in here," he murmured, kissing her bare shoulder. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know me, I'm old fashioned about that part," she answered.

He chuckled. "But not about this huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Well if you want me to be…" she started, acting as if she was about to get up.

"Hey, I didn't say to go," he told her, pulling her back down.

She laughed slightly, carefully lying on top of him. "Edward, I have to tell you something," she murmured.

"What's that?" He asked.

Bella sighed as she gently tapped his chest. "While you were in the coma…I thought I was pregnant and I took a test," she murmured. Edward was about to say something but she held her hand up. "I'm not though," she added. He sighed and moved his hand over her spine.

"I get this feeling that you were kind of hoping you were," he murmured.

Bella was quiet. "It wasn't the right time, I knew that right after Carlisle told me," she answered.

"Dad? You had dad do the test?" He asked.

Her face turned red. "Let's not go down that part of memory lane," she murmured.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the last conversation I never wanted to have with your dad was talking about my menstrual cycle and the last time we had sex," she answered.

Edward tried hard not to laugh, but he failed. "Edward it's not funny," she whined.

"Yeah it is," he replied.

She hit his chest and went to get up. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he told her, pulling her back down again. Bella gave him a glare. "Come on was it really that bad?" he asked.

"I never imagined to tell my boyfriend's father when I had my last period," she answered.

"Yeah well, your boyfriend's father just happens to be a doctor and has heard and seen worse," he pointed out.

He held her hands in his. "Yeah but his patients aren't dating his son," she answered.

"Okay, okay, what did my dad do when you told him you thought you were pregnant?" He asked, still chuckling.

"He was…okay with it actually…telling me he'd prefer that I went to him," she answered.

"I bet he was being very professional about all the questions he asked too. You know dad separates his personal life from his work," he pointed out.

She sighed. "Drove your dad crazy when he wasn't allowed to help you," she murmured.

"Knowing dad he was probably standing over the doctor's shoulder the entire time," he answered.

"Probably," she agreed smiling.

"What about my mom? Does she know?" He asked.

"About the pregnancy scare? I'm not sure if Carlisle told her," she replied.

"Again dad would treat you like any other patient, he couldn't tell mom," he pointed out.

Bella suddenly let out a groan, pressing her forehead against his chest. "What?" He asked.

"Can you imagine Esme when we actually do have kids?" She asked.

Edward thought about it for a second before smiling for a second. "Wait does Charlie know?" He asked.

"Are you still living?" She answered.

Edward chuckled. "Think about it Edward, this is the same man who had his shotguns sitting on the kitchen table the day you met him," she told him. Edward laughed. "No one knows but your father and me," she added. Edward laced his fingers with hers and kissed her briefly.

"Bells, easy there," he murmured.

She let out a groan. "I hate it when you do that," she giggled.

"Why?" He asked with a grin.

She gave him a small glare and he mimicked her. He kissed her again. They pulled back when the phone rang. "Ignore it," she insisted.

"I can't, it could be an emergency," he answered.

He reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Hi mom," he answered. Bella smiled as she started to kiss the back of his neck. "Yep…um…nope…7:30 right? W--We'll be there mom…right…yep…yes mom…see you at 7:30, bye," he said into the phone before hanging up.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"First of all, so wrong that you were trying to seduce me while I was on the phone with my mother," he answered.

She giggled and Edward kissed her softly. "Besides, my mom said we need to be at her and dad's house at 7:30, they know nothing but that Alice has a "surprise for everyone"," he informed.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

Edward smiled as he grabbed his clothes. "I don't think, I know what it is," he replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Can't ruin the surprise," he answered.

"I'm surprised because Alice blew your last surprise you had for me, surprised you don't want revenge," she commented.

Edward laughed as he buttoned up his shirt. "Alright, only because I want revenge on Alice. I actually only know because I was there when Jasper bought the ring," he answered. Bella gasped as she finished getting dressed.

"Jasper proposed?!" She exclaimed.

"He was planning on it," he answered.

Bella smiled. "That's so great I'm happy for them," she commented. Edward walked up behind her and held her close, kissing her shoulder. She smiled and placed her hands on his. "Come on, can't be late," she informed.

When they arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house, Alice came skipping out to greet them. "I'm engaged!" Alice shrieked, hugging her friend. Bella smiled as she hugged Alice back.

"Congratulations," she answered.

Edward congratulated them and looked up to see Rosalie gesturing for him to follow her. He pulled himself away from the crowd and followed Rosalie inside. "What's up?" He asked.

"I kept this safely hidden, no one knows yet," she informed, holding up a familiar red, velvet box.

"You actually kept this hidden from everyone?" He asked, taking it back.

"Yep, because I know how much it means to you about surprising everyone when you propose to her," she answered.

Edward smiled. "Thanks Rose," he told her, hugging her. Rosalie hugged him back with a smile.

"Anytime," she answered.

He let her go and went back to celebrate Alice and Jasper's engagement.


	9. Fears

Chapter 9: Fears

_Bella bit her lip as she walked down dark corridors, she didn't recognize this place. "Hello? Edward?" She called. Her heart was beating so fast she could almost hear it. She looked around. "Edward?!" She called again. She heard laughing and looked around. "Hello!" She called again. She felt someone grab her arm rather tightly and was spun around._

"_Surprise," the leader of the gang who attacked them sneered._

**(End Dream)**

Bella woke up with a gasp, sitting up in the bed in her dorm room. She got up and went to get ready to go.

Bella chewed on her lower lip as she walked down the halls in the music department of the college. She heard piano music playing and a smile came across her face as she quietly opened the door. She sat in the back seats and watched as he played the piano. A smile came across her face as she quietly walked down the aisles and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes as she listened to the music. "Thought you'd be in your first class," he commented.

"Didn't go I had to see you," she replied.

Edward heard the worry in her voice and turned around on his piano bench. "What's wrong love?" He asked, moving his hands over her arms.

"Nothing, just had a nightmare, but I'm okay," she assured him.

He gently pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. She placed her head on his shoulder and Edward wrapped is arms around her. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. "Want to talk about it?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Not really," she replied, holding his hand.

They sat in silence for the longest time. "Bells, talk to me," he whispered. She let out a small sigh.

"I was in a dark corridor, I couldn't find out, I couldn't see anything but then the leader of that gang that attacked us was there," she explained.

Edward sighed, pressing his forehead against the top of her head. "No one will get to you, I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her. She smiled and he continued to hold her.

After awhile the two of them were lying on the floor of the performance hall. They were just talking about anything and everything, losing track of time. This wasn't the first time they spent their day in the performance hall of the music department. Several times since they started college she would sneak in and they would do this, and it was her downtime with her boyfriend and vice versa.

Bella held his hand in hers and a gentle smile came across her face. "Remember when we were seniors in high school, after the "Snowball" dance, you came over to my house?" She asked. Edward smiled as he moved his hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah, I remember," he answered quietly.

"A hard night to forget," she commented with a smile.

He gave her a crooked smile and held her a little closer. "When times were easier," he answered. She nodded her head slowly, moving her head onto his chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat. Edward gently moved his hand over her back as they sat in silence some more.

"While you were in the coma, I had never felt so alone in my life," she murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her some more. "I'll never leave you Bella, I'll fight to the end to be with you and keep you safe from any harm," he answered. He ran his fingers over her cheek. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Edward moved to kiss her when her cell phone went off. Bella sat up and answered it. "Hello?" She answered.

"Bella, you need to come back to the dorm," Alice told her.

"Why what's going on?" She asked.

"You'll see when you get here," Alice replied.

Bella gave Edward a quizzical look before they got up and left the music department.

When they got back to the dorms, Bella's eyes widened in horror when she saw that the door on her and Jessica's dorm was literally split in two. The investigators were searching the room for any evidence. "Jess what happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea, I came back from my class and this is how I found it," Jessica replied.

"Is there anything missing?" Bella asked, searching through her stuff.

Whatever jewelry she owned and her money were exactly where she left them. However, it was pictures of her and Edward that were destroyed. Her blood ran ice cold through her veins as she picked up a picture of her and Edward at a Valentine's Day dance back in their junior year of high school. "_We're back_," she read. Her heart stopped completely and she felt faint.

"Bella?" Edward called.

He sounded so far away, she couldn't breathe. They were back, she didn't need a clue, she knew who was back. Somehow the men who attacked her and Edward had found where she lived and now she felt like she was in horrible danger. "Bella!" Edward called to her just as her world went completely dark.

Edward saw her drop a picture she was holding and saw her knees buckle. "Bella!" He called, catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Can we get paramedics in here?" An officer called.

Edward held his girlfriend in his arms. "Bella, can you hear me? Bells?" He called. She woke up just as a paramedic came in.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied, shakily.

"Bella what happened?" He asked.

She looked at Edward with fear in her eyes. "They're back Edward, the men who tried to kill you are back, they're going to try to finish the job," she whispered. Edward placed his hands on her face, trying to calm her. He hugged her tight and closed his eyes as he comforted her the best he could. One thing was for sure, they couldn't stay in Phoenix.

**Author's Note: And the plot thickens, will Edward ever get a chance to propose to Bella? Hehe just have to keep reading and see ;).**


	10. Safety

Chapter 10: Safety

Bella was sitting in Edward's apartment, a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. Jessica had gone to stay with her boyfriend on the other side of town and the police had locked down the dorms to keep everyone else safe. Edward had his apartment locked up for protection.

Edward came out of the kitchen and handed her some tea. "Thanks," she murmured. He sat down next to her. "They're coming to finish the job, Edward," she added. He sighed and held her hand.

"Bella, nothing will happen to us," he answered.

"You can't promise that especially since you have the scar of what they did," she told him.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You almost died because of them, Edward, you can't say nothing will happen to us because something already has happened to us and it can likely happen again!" She exclaimed.

"Bella, shh, shh," he hushed, placing a finger over her lips.

Bella stopped and he placed his hands over her face, kissing her briefly. "Nothing will happen," he repeated. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. Edward placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her close. "I will do anything to make you safe," he added. She swallowed and hugged him tight. He hugged her gently, rubbing her back.

"What do we do?" She asked.

Edward sighed as he held her hands in his. "Let's go home," he suggested.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's go back home, to Forks," he replied.

Bella stared at him. "Just leave school and head home?" She asked.

"Love, we can't stay here that's for sure. One we're putting our friends and family in danger, because if they are horrible enough to be able to sneak in and destroy a dorm, they could hurt our families," he answered.

She closed her eyes and he kissed her briefly. "We'll be okay Bella, I promise," he whispered. He rubbed her arms and did his best to comfort her.

Three days later, Edward and Bella were at the airport, getting ready to board their plane. Bella hugged Alice tight. "You guys stay safe," Alice told her.

"We will don't worry," Bella answered.

Alice smiled as she let her go and Jasper hugged her. "Hey, make sure you don't torture Jasper so much with shopping," Bella quipped while still hugging Jasper.

"I'll try," Alice answered with a wink.

Bella let Jasper go. "You just stay safe," Jasper told her. She nodded and let out a gasp when Emmett suddenly picked her up in a big bear hug.

"You'll be back before you know it," Emmett told her.

"Em…can't…breathe," she gasped out.

"Sorry," he answered, letting her go.

She smiled as he messed up her hair. "Love ya Bells," he told his sister.

"Love you too, Em," she answered.

"Hey, Eddie, you watch out for my baby sister," Emmett told him.

Edward shot Emmett a glare at his nickname. "Don't worry, she'll be safe with me," Edward assured him. Rosalie hugged them goodbye before Edward took her hand and they got on the plane.

Bella sat on the plane, playing with her bracelet. Edward reached over and held her hand, kissing her knuckles. She smiled softly and let out a sigh. "Everything will be okay," he whispered to her. She nodded her head slowly.

"I mean, they were gone for four months, why are they bothering us again now?" She asked.

He sighed. "I wish I knew," he replied. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes as she started to drift off to sleep.

When they got back to Forks, they went up to Edward's old house, they thought it would be better to stay up in the forest than having everyone asking them questions everywhere they went back in town.

They pulled up to the house and they got out of the car. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the old key Carlisle gave him. This place had become their get away since they moved to Phoenix. She bit her lower lip as they went inside, looking around the beautiful place Edward and his family had once called home. She took off her jacket and set it down on a chair. "Everything's still the same," she commented.

"Sometimes change is good, but there is no place like home," he answered with a smile.

She laughed slightly before walking around. Bella slowly walked up the stairs and into Edward's old room while he called everyone back in Phoenix to let them know they got there alright.

Bella walked into the bedroom and ran her fingers over the bed posts. So many memories happened in this bedroom. Her face blushed at one particular memory. "Going down on memory lane?" He asked. She turned around with a gasp.

"You scared the hell out of me," she commented, her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

He walked over and wrapped is arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "So…now what?" He asked with a smile.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her softly. Bella kissed him back, moving her fingers through his hair. He lifted her up and set her down on the bed, moving his hand under her shirt. She moaned softly, running her hand over his back. He pulled back and started to lightly kiss her neck, pushing the shirt up. She pulled back and pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it aside. He let out a deep breath as he ran soft, gentle kisses over her collarbone. She closed her eyes, her arms resting beside her head, and her breathing caught in her throat as his lips caressed her skin. "Edward…" she sighed softly. He kissed to the crook of her neck while she undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

Edward sat up and took the shirt off, throwing it on the floor with her shirt. Bella sat up slightly, moving her hands over his chest and stomach. Their breathing got a little heavier, their eyes were filled with love and desire. She reached up and ran her fingers over his face. He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist before slowly moving her back against the bed again. He gently moved her legs apart, moving between them, and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, running her fingers down his spine. He shuddered slightly at her touch but then he sat back and unclasped her bra.

Bella felt her face flush slightly, no matter how many times she and Edward made love, she always blushed whenever she was naked in front of him. Edward leaned forward and rained kisses over her face, his hands moving to her breasts, caressing them gently. She moaned softly, tilting her head back. He took advantage of her exposed neck and lightly kissed and nipped at her throat. "Edward…" she moaned softly.

"You're so beautiful love," he whispered against her skin.

She bit her lower lip as he continued to caress her body with his lips and hands. She reached down and undid the button on his pants. He reached down and undid her own jeans, stripping off the rest of their clothes. Bella kissed along his neck, pulling him down on top of her. She kissed up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. He groaned softly, lacing his fingers with hers and held their arms above their heads. He kissed down her neck and between her breasts. Edward kissed her stomach before moving back up, capturing his lips with hers. Bella kissed him back and whimpered when she felt his hand between her legs. She arched her hips off the bed, letting out a gasp, and moaned his name. "What is it that you want, Bella?" He whispered against her lips. Breathing was ragged as he continued to move his hand between her legs.

"You…I want you to make love to me," she whispered back.

He pulled his hand away and lied down on top of her. Bella wrapped her arms around his back and moaned against his neck as he thrust inside her. Edward buried his face in her hair, taking in her floral scent as he started to make love to her.

The once quiet bedroom was filled with their moans and sighs. The night was cool, but the two lovers felt like they were on fire. Bella cried out as she went over the edge and Edward followed her not long after her. He went to collapse on his forearms so she wouldn't have to deal with his weight, but she pulled him down on top of her. Their breathing was coming out in pants, but slowly going back to normal. He kept kissing her every couple of seconds before moving off to the side. She placed her head on his shoulder. She draped her arm over his stomach as they started to come down from their high. "I love you," she whispered to him. Edward pulled the blankets over them, holding her close.

"I love you too," he answered with a smile.

He kissed the top of her head. "More than you'll ever know," he added. Bella smiled as she snuggled up against him and fell asleep. Edward watched her sleep for a little while before sleep claimed him as well.


	11. Always You

Chapter 11: Always You

Bella was in the kitchen making breakfast when Edward came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she answered with a smile.

He kissed the nape of her neck with a grin. "Hey, behave or I'll burn your breakfast," she told him. Edward chuckled before letting her go and sat down. "I was thinking we could go to our special spot today," she commented.

"Yeah? That sounds like a plan," he agreed.

She smiled. "You and I always went there when we were in school," she murmured to herself more than him.

"Plenty of times," he answered.

Bella glanced at him. "You always knew how to make me feel better about things," she said as she put some pancakes on a plate. She sat down across from him. Edward held her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I promised you a long time ago that I'd take care of you, no matter what," he answered.

Bella felt her face burn, she remembered when he said those words. "You said that after…" she trailed off, staring at the table. Edward sighed as he pulled his seat next to hers.

"That was a long time ago," he murmured.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't upset me yet," she answered.

"Yeah…I know," he murmured.

He kissed her temple, closing his eyes. "Let's not talk about that, I want to go to our place today," she informed.

"Right," he answered.

After breakfast, Edward and Bella left the house and went to go their special place.

As they walked through the forest, Edward helped her over the fallen trees so she wouldn't fall. "Here," he laughed. He pulled her onto his back.

"Edward we're not in high school anymore," she laughed.

"No, but I don't want you to get hurt," he answered.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as he carried her through the forest.

Once they arrived at the meadow, he set her down and the two of them lied down on the grass, relaxing. She smiled as she held onto his hand. "This is nice," she murmured. He kissed the back of her hand.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed.

She laced her fingers with his. "I know it was months ago, but with everything that was going on I forgot to ask. What were you going to ask me on our date?" She asked. Edward smiled as he sat up.

"Want to know?" He asked.

She started laughing. "Hence why I asked," She replied.

"Here, stand up," he told her.

Bella gave him a quizzical look and stood up. Edward smiled as he acted like he was about to stand up, but instead he held her hands in his. "Bella, I love you more than anything in the world. If I was asked to think of the greatest moment that ever happened in my life, it would be meeting you. So…Isabella Marie Swan…" he started. He reached into his pocket, took the box out, and held it up to her. "Will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" He asked, opening the box.

She felt the air leave her lungs. "Yes of course I will," she replied with tears in her eyes. Edward slipped the ring onto her finger, stood up, and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands on his face. Edward pulled back and hugged her tight with a smile on his face. Next to meeting Bella, this was the happiest moment of his entire life. He pulled back with a smile.

"This proposal turned out better than the one I had originally planned," he commented.

Bella smiled and held his hands. "What better place to propose to me than our meadow?" She asked. Edward smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her gently.


	12. Gone

Chapter 12: Gone

Three weeks later, Bella woke up and turned over, expecting to see Edward there but found a letter in his place. She held the sheet up to her chest as she picked the note up to read it.

_Morning Love,_

_You were too beautiful to wake up this morning. I just ran into town to get a few things. I'll be back soon. Love you._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Bella smiled as she put the note down and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After drying her hair and getting dress, Bella went downstairs to get something to eat. She was wearing her sneakers, blue jeans, blue t-shirt, and one of Edward's button down shirts. She went into the kitchen to make something, not hearing the backdoor to the house open. She sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she reached up to grab a plate.

Suddenly, a large, dirty hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to let out a scream, but his hand muffled it. "Shhhh…don't fight us, it'll be easier," the person told her. Bella's heart froze when she heard the voice. "Let's get her in the car," he ordered. They tried to grab her legs when she kicked out, striking one in the face.

"Ah! Bitch!" he snapped.

Bella elbowed the other guy in the stomach and tried to run when the guy she kicked grabbed her around her leg, making her fall. She hit her head on the coffee table, letting out a shriek of pain. "Come on guys, let's get her in the truck," the leader ordered.

"You sure know how to pick them James," one of them commented.

Bella tried to fight them but one grabbed her by her arms and the other grabbed her by her legs.

Edward came home and put the bags down. "Bells, I'm home," he called. He walked around the house. "Bella?" He called. He went into the kitchen to see a plate shattered on the floor. "Bells!" he called. He hurried around the house when he saw the backdoor open. "BELLA!" He shouted. He ran outside and saw tire tracks going from the house. "Shit!" he hissed before running inside.

Bella woke up with a kink in her neck and a major headache. "Ah look she's awake," a voice sneered. She sat up straight in the chair she was tied to. She heard laughs all around her and she glared at the leader. "Long time no see, Bella," the leader sneered.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"I know all there is to be known about you Bella," James replied.

She saw him hold up a digital camera. "Why don't you smile and say hi, Edward?" he asked. She spit at him. James glared at her and backhanded her; she could feel the blood in her mouth from the hit.

"Come on James can we have some fun with her yet?" One of his friends asked.

"Patience is a virtue," James replied with a grin.

"You touch me I swear to God that Edward will…" she started.

"Will what? Sounds like you were going to get personal there," he answered.

She glared at him, pulling against the ropes that kept her tied to the chair. "Why don't you just smile so we can send Edward a pretty picture of you?" He asked with a grin.

"Go to Hell," she answered.

"She is a spitfire," James commented.

He smiled as he grabbed her by her chin. "I think if you want we can become great friends," he commented. He covered her mouth before she could spit at him again. She bit his hand instead. He let out a growl and hit her again. "I think you got more fire in you after we met the first time," he commented.

"You tried to kill Edward," she answered.

James started to laugh. "Silly girl," he commented before they left. Bella winced as she tried to pull on the ropes on her wrists. She sat back against the chair with a groan.

Just when she thought she could be left alone, James returned alone this time. "Let's see if we can give something back to your Edward," he sneered. He pulled a knife from his pocket.

"No!" She exclaimed.

He started to cut off her shirt. "I think he'd like to have his shirt back, your bleeding head and lip add a nice touch to it," he commented as he left the room. Bella swallowed and looked around, trying to find a way to escape.

Back in Forks, Edward was sitting in the living room and waiting for some sort of call. "Edward!" Alice called. Edward stood up and hugged Alice tight.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I came home with her missing I don't know what happened," he replied.

Charlie came in with a bag. "This was just dropped off at the door," he informed. An investigator opened the bag and pulled out the bloodied shirt.

"Oh God!" Alice exclaimed, her hands over her mouth.

Edward felt his blood boil, he spun around and punched the nearest wall. "There's a camera in here," the investigator informed. The guy turned on the LCD screen and played a video.

"Why don't you smile and say hi Edward?" The video played.

Edward watched as Bella spit at the guy and the guy backhanded Bella. The screen went blank after that. "She's alive, I know she is," he muttered.


	13. Mission

Chapter 13: Mission

Bella woke up, feeling someone grope her. She pulled on the ropes around her wrists. "Get off me!" She hissed.

"Relax just a little fun," one of the guys told her.

She struggled harder against her ropes, wishing the ropes would break. "GET OFF ME!" She screamed. Just as she felt her shirt slide up, someone pulled the guy off her.

"Hey, who gave you permission to come in here?" James asked with a glare.

"Come on man, can't we just have a little fun," the guy answered.

"Get out of here," James ordered, shoving him out of the room.

Bella glared at James once he closed the door. "You looking for a thank you it's not happening," she told him.

"Aw would you rather if I open the door and let them come in?" He asked.

She sat in silence. He walked over and held a lock of her hair, letting it slide through his fingers. "Don't touch me," she told him, pulling her hair away from his grasp. James sneered as he continued to walk around her.

"I can see what Edward wants in you, not hard to see," he commented.

He ran his hand over her neck. "You've had me searching for you for months," he added.

"I'd like to stay hidden when I want to be," she answered.

"Well, until you are actually found," he commented.

He continued to circle her. "I bet your neck and back are hurting you now," he taunted.

"Nothing I can't handle. Nothing that's going to make me want to sleep with you in order to get a bed," she answered.

James chuckled as he ran his hand over the side of her breast, it made her want to gag. "I've been watching you," he whispered to her. Her heart stopped. "Since the moment I saw you the night your precious Edward was almost killed, I kept watching you, waiting for you," he hissed into her ear. She swallowed hard, trying to block him out. "I know exactly what you were doing, everyday," he whispered.

"Shut up," she answered.

"Watching you mope around for weeks how heartbreaking," he taunted.

"Shut up," she repeated.

He grinned as he went to brush his lips over her neck. She went to jerk her head back to head butt him when he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. She let out a yelp. "You listen here, as far as any of my men are concerned, I have claim on you, you're mine," he hissed. Bella closed her eyes tight as she felt his rough hands touch her. "Want to hear the rest of my plan?" He asked with a sneer. Tears pressed hard against her eyes as he let her go. "I'm going to wait until your Edward finds us, he will be able to find you because I will give him clues of where you are. Once he is here…" he started.

"Edward's not stupid, he'll know it's a trap," she answered.

"You really think he'll act rationally with you in the hands of a bunch of men?" He asked.

Bella glared at him. "Edward won't fall for your trap, he's not stupid," she answered.

"Oh I think he will, because whenever it comes to you, you are his first priority," he commented.

Bella closed her eyes tight, tugging on the ropes again. She opened her eyes to see James' face only inches from hers. "You are so special to Edward, you can try and say he won't come, but with you meaning so much to him I think he will," he answered with a grin.

"Don't you dare hurt him," she hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it if I do?" He asked.

Bella was quiet. "Just what I thought, this is my game, Bella. You are the pawn in the game, pawn has made a move, so now it is time for the knight to make his move," he told her. He stared at her with a smile, walking back over to her. "The game is set in place, its time to play," he said with a grin. He moved his hand along her jaw and gripped her chin in his hand. "You better think of what you're going to say to Edward, because those words will be your last," he told her. He kissed her forcefully before leaving the room. Bella wanted to gag, feeling his hands all over her made so violated and filthy.

Back in Forks, Edward was sitting on the porch, thinking and waiting when his cell phone went off. He reached into his pocket and looked at it. "Private Name, Private Number," he read. He picked up the phone.

"Ah, so you do pick up on numbers you don't recognize," James laughed on his end.

"I want to talk to Bella," he answered.

"Oh don't worry, she's safe from any kind of harm," James told him.

Edward felt the bile rise in his throat. "I want to talk to Bella," he answered.

"Alright, alright, Bella, you have a call," he informed.

"Edward don't do anything he says it's a…" she said into the phone.

"Bella!" he called into the phone.

"You have your proof, she's alive," James informed.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"First of all this is my game and you will play by my rules," James replied.

Edward stood up from his seat. "I'm listening," he informed.

"Good, rule #1, you are alone, you are not to have any of your friends or family with you, it'd be too much of a distraction," James informed.

Edward looked back into the house to see everyone listening to Charlie's plan on how to find Bella. He snuck off the porch and reached for his keys. "Rule #2, you don't make the demands, I do," he added. Edward got into his car. "Rule #3, if you ever want to see Bella again you won't say a word to anyone about where you are going," he stated. Edward just listened to him, wanting more than anything to rip his head off his shoulders. "My rules are in place, so now, what you have to do," he commented.

"I'm listening," Edward answered as he sped off.

"I want you to go to the airport, go on the first flight to Phoenix," he informed.

"Fine," he answered.

"I will call you with the next set of instructions once your plane has landed," James informed.

"How will you know?" Edward asked.

"I have my ways of finding out," he replied.

James hung up before Edward could say anything. He hung up and he stepped on the gas, going as fast as he could to the airport.

Bella looked up when the door opened and James stood there. "He's on his way," he informed.

"You might as well kill me too, because there is no chance on this planet that I will ever give in," she answered.

"Well then, you will die a slow, painful death," he commented, moving his hand over her face.

She pulled away, looking at the floor. James grinned as he left the room. Bella stared at the floor with tears falling down her face. She let her mind drift back to times when things were easier.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella was in her room reading Romeo and Juliet when she heard a knock on her window. She got up and opened the shade, letting out a gasp. "Edward what are you dong? It's freezing," she told him opening the window.**_

"_**A little cold never hurt anyone," he answered, climbing in.**_

_**She sat down on her bed once he was in. "My parents are out of town, came to see what you were doing," he informed, pulling up a chair.**_

"_**It's a school night, I'm doing homework," she answered.**_

_**He gave her a crooked smile. "Doing homework or getting ahead on it?" He asked, taking the book from her, seeing where she was. She rolled her eyes slightly. "I believe we were only supposed to be up until the balcony scene," he commented.**_

"_**So?" She answered.**_

_**He laughed slightly as he put the book down on her desk. "Hey, careful, Emmett almost threw you out the window the last time he caught you in here," Bella warned him.**_

"_**I can handle Emmett," he answered, sitting next to her.**_

_**She smiled as he placed his hand on her face and kissed her. Bella kissed him back, her hand on the side of his neck.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella opened her eyes when she heard the men outside the room laughing and breaking things. "Oh God, I wish you would know that it's a trap," she whispered.

Edward arrived at the airport and got on the first flight to Phoenix. He sat down in his seat and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm coming Bella," he said quietly.


	14. The Game Begins

Chapter 14: The Game Begins

Edward got off the plane and looked around. He started heading out when his cell phone went off. He picked it up and leaned against a wall. "I hope you enjoyed your flight," James commented.

"Where do you want me to go now?" He asked.

"Remember, you don't make the demands," James reminded him.

Edward stayed quiet. "Get in your car and drive to the library, I know you and Bella spent a lot of time there, or was that her dorm?" James taunted. Edward locked his jaw, trying to keep himself from messing everything up. James chuckled on his end of the phone. "Your next clue will be at the library," he informed before hanging up. Edward practically threw his phone on the other seat and started to go faster down the highway to get to the library.

As he drove, he looked into his rearview mirror to see that a black SUV had been following him the last half hour. He glanced over his shoulder at the SUV, suddenly getting a really bad feeling about this game James had put him on. His mind went back to what Bella was trying to scream into the phone. "Dammit," he cursed, feeling so stupid. It shouldn't have taken him this long to figure out that the last word in her sentence was "trap". "Shit, shit, shit," he hissed, looking back at the rearview mirror again. James had no intentions of bringing him to Bella, he was going to kill him at the first chance he had.

The closer he got to the library, the closer the SUV got to his car. Edward thought of something quick and he went into the second lane, throwing the SUV off. He pushed the gas pedal down to the floor and sped off down the highway as fast as the car could take him.

When he was halfway towards the exit, his cell phone went off again. "I believe you are disobeying my rules, Edward," he informed. He suddenly heard a scream in the background.

"Bella!" he called.

"Don't worry, she's not hurt," James answered.

Edward's phone beeped and saw that he had a picture message. He pulled the phone back and his eyes widened in horror. Bella's right cheek was bruised and the shoulder of her t-shirt was cut off, revealing the strap to her bra. "Are you going to play fair now?" James asked. Edward went back into the other lane and slowed down, the black SUV caught up to him. "Good, now you see it my way," he commented.

"You have no intentions of letting me see Bella," Edward answered.

"Maybe, maybe not, that's all part of the game," James told him.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Now here's the thing Edward, I have explained this to your Bella as well. She is mine now, I have claim on her, you have had claim on her for the last five years," he informed. Edward swallowed.

"You lay a hand on her I swear I'll…" Edward started.

"You'll what? Sounds like you were going to get personal," James sneered.

Edward let out another sigh and saw the exit for the library coming up. He went down the exit and continued to the library. "Now, there is the next clue here, you will go to the next spot it tells you to go to," he ordered before hanging up. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose before putting his phone down.

Bella shivered slightly, it wasn't from the cold basement she was forced to stay in, no she was worried about Edward. She felt the ropes cutting into her wrist and an idea came into her mind. She slid the chair back up against the wall and tried to cut the ropes around her wrists with the wall. She looked up when the door opened and James stood there. "So, thought you could try to escape?" he asked. He walked over and grabbed by the back of her chair, yanking her away from the wall. He cut the ropes from her wrists and legs. Before Bella could do anything be grabbed her by her shirt and threw her to the floor. She let out a cry of pain when her head hit the concrete floor. "Let's see if you're so tough now…" he trailed off as he straddled her sides.

'NO! GET OFF!" She screamed, trying to fight him off.

He tried to push her shirt up when Bella punched him in the face. James let out a shout and put his hand to his face, pulling back to see the blood. Bella took advantage of his distraction and ran out of the room. "GET AFTER HER!" James shouted when his men came in.

Bella realized that when she escaped that she was in the basement of the college. She hid behind a wall, trying her best to pull the sleeve of her shirt back over her shoulder. "Hey girlie, come out, come out wherever you are," one of her kidnappers sneered. Bella closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. She thought they had walked by her and went to run, but let out a scream when James stood in front of her. James grabbed her by her throat and shoved her against the wall.

"You really think you can outsmart every single one of us?" He asked with a sneer.

Bella grabbed his arm, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her throat. James threw her down on the floor and stood above her, his camera in his hand. "Time to send Edward a message," he informed, clicking the recorder on his phone.

"Edward, don't follow their clues it's a tra…" she started.

James smacked her across her face. "Try again," he answered.

"Edward don't follow…" she started again.

He glared at her. Bella swallowed. "Edward, I love you more than anything. My fondest memories will be of us at the college in the basement where we would spend the entire day together. I love you, please don't come find me," she insisted.

Edward was halfway to the library when his phone went off. He picked it up and saw that it was a video message. He pulled up in a parking lot to watch the message. "College basement…" he trailed off. He saw the SUV behind him. He started his car back up, threw it in reverse, and sped as fast as he could out of his parking spot, hitting the SUV head on. He threw it back in drive and drove off as fast as he could.


	15. The Rescue

Chapter 15: The Rescue

Edward pulled up to the college and practically jumped out of his car. He ran towards the college and tugged on the doors, but they were locked. "Dammit!" he hissed, banging on the door. He started banging on the door some more when a janitor ran up the steps. "Mr. Shoemaker, you have to let me in," he insisted.

"Edward, I thought you and Bella weren't going to be back…" he started.

"Yeah, I know, but you know I forgot one of my music books in the piano room can I come in?" He asked.

Mr. Shoemaker let Edward in. "Thank you," he told him. The janitor nodded and went back upstairs. Edward acted as if he were heading into the music department until the janitor was out of his sight. He ran down the stairs, jumping over a railing once he reached the basement.

Bella was lying on the cement floor, pain rushing through her body. She heard a door open and let out a gasp. "No, no, no more, just kill me," she sobbed.

"Bella, Bella shh, shh, it's me," Edward whispered, his hands on her face.

She opened her eyes to see Edward's beautiful green eyes staring down at her. She choked back a sob. "Edward…" she started.

"Shh, shh, easy, I'm going to get you out of here," he assured her.

He looked at her battered torso, her shirt was completely gone. "Here," he murmured. He pulled off his button down shirt, leaving him in a white shirt. He carefully lifted her up and put the shirt on her. "Did they…" he started. She shook her head slowly.

"James is slowly making it there, he's going to beat me until I can't even fight him off anymore," she whispered.

"Well, not anymore, I'm taking you home," he whispered.

Edward finished buttoning up the shirt and lifted her up into his arms. She whimpered with tears in her eyes, it hurt for him to even touch her. "I'm taking you home, hold on," he told her. He was about to carry her out of the room and the door flew open, one of James' friends stood there.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a glare.

Edward was able to kick the guy away before running down the hall of the basement with Bella in his grasp. He hid behind a wall, holding Bella close. "What the hell happened?!" James snapped.

"Somehow he got in here," the guy on the floor replied.

"Who?!" James snapped.

"Edward Cullen," the guy replied.

Bella gripped Edward's shirt when she heard him storm out of the room. Edward hushed her quietly, stroking her hair. "Edward…come out come out wherever you are," James taunted. Edward carefully placed Bella down on the floor.

"I'll be back, just stay here," he told her.

He kissed her gently before getting and went to reveal himself to James.

Edward came around the corner to see James there. "Well, looks like you cheated out on the game," he sneered.

"I'm sick of playing your games, you're going to let Bella and me go," he told them.

"I don't think so," James answered.

Some of James' friends grabbed Edward by his shoulders, but he kicked one guy in the knee and used the advantage to punch him in the nose. He turned around and he punched the other guy in the jaw, both crumbling to the ground. "You know you made this mistake once before, trying to protect Bella," he sneered. James went to raise a gun when someone tackled him from behind, making him drop it. Bella was on his back, with a fistful of his hair.

"Sorry, James, I'm not going to be your pawn," she snapped.

James grabbed Bella by her arm and threw her off his back, making her slam into a wall. The other guys had left Edward alone and James grabbed Edward by his throat, slamming him into a wall. "Well, you think you're strong enough to beat me?" He asked.

"I'm strong enough to kill you," Edward answered.

He kneed James in the stomach and threw him down on the ground. James growled and kicked Edward in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Bella was about to get up when someone grabbed her. She let out a scream but let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Emmett. "Em…" she started. Emmett lifted her up into his arms.

"Jasper, get her out of here," Emmett told Jasper, placing her into his arms.

Jasper ran out of the college with Bella in his grasp. Edward was pinned to the floor, James had his hands around his throat, and was strangling him. Emmett ran over and kicked James' in the ribs, knocking him over. "Edward, come on," Emmett insisted, grabbing his arm.

"The police are on their way they'll take care of him," Alice told him before he could say anything.

They helped Edward off the ground and they ran out of the college.

Rosalie had Bella wrapped up in a blanket when they ran out of the college. "Edward!" She called. Edward hurried over and hugged her, she hugged him back with tears in her eyes. He saw an ambulance coming and he lifted Bella off the ground, bridal style, and carried her over to the ambulance. The paramedics came out with a gurney and he carefully placed Bella on it. They went to tend to him to but he held his hands up.

"I'm fine just take care of her," he insisted.

Bella held onto his hand. "Don't leave me," she answered.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise," he assured her.

The police arrested James and Edward got into the ambulance with Bella.


	16. Finally Safe

Chapter 16: Finally Safe

Bella woke up, her vision blurred for a minute. "Hey, thought you would never wake up," a voice commented. She looked over and saw Jacob there.

"Jake…hey…" she murmured.

"Hey Bells," he answered, holding her hand.

"Where's…" she started.

"He left for a little bit, but he'll be back," he assured her.

She closed her eyes for a second. "How long…" she started.

"About a week," he answered.

Bella groaned slightly as she tried to move. "Hey, you shouldn't move, that guy really beat the shit out of you," he told her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"About forty-five minutes," he replied.

"You must be missing your class…" she started.

"Don't worry about it, I'd always skip a class to sit with you," he answered.

The door opened and Edward came back in. "Thanks Jake," he told him. Jacob nodded and stood up from his spot.

"I do have to get going though, I'll stop by later," Jacob informed, kissing her forehead.

She watched him leave. Edward sat next to her and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like a boulder fell on me," she replied.

Edward stroked her bruised cheek. "Doctor said you can come home after a few days," he replied.

"A few days why a few days?" She asked.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "They wouldn't take my word for it, but they're waiting for all the…tests to be done," he informed.

"Tests?" She asked.

"Pregnancy and STD testing," he replied.

"But I wasn't raped," she murmured.

"Again they wouldn't take my word for it," he answered.

She bit her lower lip and Edward kissed her forehead. "You'll get all healed and we'll finally be married," he said quietly. Bella smiled as he lied down next to her on the bed. She drifted off to sleep as he hummed her lullaby.

Three days later, the tests came back negative, like they knew they would. Bella was released from the hospital and now it was time to go home.

Bella sighed as Edward pulled up to his apartment. "Edward…" she started.

"Bella, we're going to be married, might as well get used to living with me," he said with a grin.

He got out of the car and helped her out. Bella leaned against him as they went inside.

After having some dinner, the two them were lying back on his bed. "They didn't touch me, but it doesn't mean they didn't try," she murmured. Edward was quiet and she placed her head on his chest. "I know they watched as James taunted me, touched me," she whispered.

"He touched you?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," she replied.

She had him sit up some more and she sat behind him. She began to mimic the things James did to her. Edward closed his eyes, feeling the anger rush through him. "He would taunt me, tell me of what he would do to me once he killed you," she whispered. Edward turned around, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"I would never leave you alone, Bella, I promise," he murmured.

Bella closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. Edward ran his hand over her back and closed his eyes.


	17. Talks about the Past

Chapter 17: Talks of the Past

Bella sighed as Alice fixed her wedding dress. "Thanks for letting me plan the wedding," Alice told her.

"No problem, thanks for planning it to be a small wedding," she answered.

Alice nodded with a smile. Bella looked in the mirror with a smile on her face. "You look beautiful," Renee told her daughter. Bella let out a deep breath as she turned around in the mirror to get a full view of her dress. It was simple, but beautiful, just like she wanted it to be.

"Just a simple wedding, friends and family only," she informed.

"Of course," Alice answered with a wink.

Bella smiled and looked in the mirror.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella stood at her locker, trying to get her books for her next class. "Hello," a voice greeted. She looked up and her heart stopped when she saw Edward Cullen, the most popular and handsome guy in school.**_

"_**Hi…" she answered, reaching to get her books when she dropped a CD on the floor.**_

"_**Here let me," he told her.**_

_**She reached down to get it at the same time, making their heads collide. "Ouch!" She yelped. He winced and held his forehead. She could hear girls gasping in horror at what had happened. "Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" She asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.**_

_**She bit her lower lip when he handed her the CD she dropped. "Debussy?" he asked.**_

"_**Yeah, my mom played it all the time when my brother and I were growing up," she answered.**_

_**Edward smiled. "So, are you going to go to the homecoming dance?" He asked.**_

"_**I don't know, I don't dance," she replied.**_

"_**Oh…but would you consider going with me?" He asked.**_

_**She almost dropped her stuff at his question. "Um…I don't know…" she replied.**_

"_**Don't worry we can just meet there and we don't' really have to dance," he told her.**_

_**She chewed on her lower lip. "O--okay…" she answered.**_

"_**Cool, I'll see you at the dance then. By the way, I'm Edward Cullen," he informed, holding his hand out to her.**_

**_She placed her hand in his. "Isabella Swan, but everyone just calls me Bella," she answered._**

"_**Well Bella, I'll see you at the dance," he informed.**_

_**Bella watched him go with a small smile on her face.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella smiled as she got off the stool and went to get dressed.

Afterwards, she met up with Edward at the restaurant across from the dress shop. "So, the wedding is two weeks away, nervous?" he asked. Bella shrugged.

"A little bit," she replied.

He kissed her softly with a smile, wrapping his arms around her. They sat down at their usual table and ordered their drinks. "You seem to be off in a daydream," he commented.

"Sorry, just thinking," she replied.

"About?" He asked.

"When we first started dating," she answered.

Edward chuckled slightly. "What?" She asked.

"Bella, when we first started dating? You tried to hide in a corner so I couldn't talk you into dancing," he answered.

Bella felt her face burn. "Well you did get me to dance," she muttered. Edward smiled and held her hand.

"Had you stand on my feet and I danced with you that way," he answered.

Bella smiled and he kissed the top of her hand. "Remember when you gave up going to college in Yale?" she asked.

"Yeah, my parents weren't really thrilled about giving up the chance to go to Yale," he answered.

She laughed slightly. "Even my dad wasn't thrilled that you gave up a chance to go to Yale to go to the University of Phoenix with me," she pointed out.

"Yes, I do recall that conversation with your father," he answered.

Bella giggled slightly before taking a bite of her dinner when it was placed in front of her. "I do recall him saying 'You are crazy to pass up an opportunity to go to Yale'," he replied. She laughed slightly before taking another bite of her dinner.

"Yeah, then my dad asked me to go to another college besides the University of Phoenix because he was trying to make it so we would take a "break" from each other," she commented.

Edward looked at her. "You never told me that," he answered, taking a drink of his soda.

"Yeah, my dad thought we were spending too much time together so he tried to get me to go to the University of Florida," she stated.

Edward gave her a weird look. "Edward, of course you see I didn't listen to him, I'm here aren't I?" She asked.

"True," he answered.

Bella smiled before they kept eating their dinner. "Except for that one trip you took over to Europe that one year with Alice and Rosalie," he commented.

"That was fun," she commented.

She placed her hand over his. "And I know how you were tempted while I was gone that year, with Tanya," she added.

"God you just had to remind me about Tanya," he muttered with a groan.

Bella rolled her eyes slightly. "She was a leech that was just there to suck the life out of me," he added.

"Yes, I know all the things she did while I was over in Europe," she answered.

"Even…" he started.

"Edward, you have to remember who my brother is and at the time he was your roommate. Nothing is a secret with him," she answered.

Edward sighed as he poked at his food. "Edward, you were responsible, you stayed loyal to me when she was making passes at you at that party," she told him.

"Of course I did, because you're the only woman I ever want to be with, Bells," he answered.

He leaned across the table and kissed her softly. She kissed him back with a smile.


	18. Happiest Time Ever

Chapter 18: Happiest Time Ever

Edward smiled as he held Bella's hands in hers. She took his breath away and he couldn't be any happier to have her right there with him. "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Edward smiled as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I do," he replied.

Bella gave him a gentle smile. "Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" the minister asked. Bella smiled as she moved thumbs over his hands.

"I do," she replied.

Emmett handed the minister the rings and Edward took a ring into his hand. He placed the ring over her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Bella smiled as she took the other ring and slipped it onto Edward's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she answered.

The minister smiled. "By the powers invested in me in the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister informed. Edward placed his hand on Bella's waist and kissed her softly. Bella placed her hands on his neck and kissed him back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," he announced. The couple smiled at each other before they went back down the aisle.

Bella smiled as she sat at the head of the table at her and Edward's wedding reception. A huge smile came across her face as she held onto Edward's hand, this was the greatest day of her life. Edward kissed the top of her hand. "Come on," he told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Just come on," he laughed, pulling her out of her seat.

He pulled her over to the dance floor. "Edward no," she whispered to him. Edward smiled slightly.

"Don't worry," he assured her.

She bit her lower lip as he suddenly lifted her up slightly, it was like their first date back in high school all over again. "Only get married once, why not have our first dance?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled slightly as he held her hands as they slowly danced to Clair de Lune.

"You had to choose the song we danced to during out second anniversary," she laughed.

"Why not? It's a good song," he answered.

Bella smiled as she placed her hand on his back. He held her hand in his as they swayed to the music. He had her get off his feet and he gently twirled her around. Bella smiled as she held onto his hand before he pulled her back to him. "See, it's not so bad," he told her.

"Don't expect me to be dancing everyday," she teased.

Edward chuckled and kissed her softly. Bella kissed him back, her hand on the back of his neck. "Things are perfect now. We're married, next year we'll graduate, we'll get everything under control," he told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Everything was going the way they wanted, they were almost done with college, James was in jail for what he had done, and they are celebrating the fact they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.


	19. One Year Later

Chapter 19: One Year Later

Bella bit her lower lip as she went to see Edward at work. She walked into the club, to the loud music, drinking, and smoking. She could see a bunch of mean leering at her as she walked by. "Hey baby want to have some fun?" One asked. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bar and sat in front of him.

"Hey, handsome, how about a drink?" She asked.

Edward looked up at her. "Hey, thought you were working?" He asked.

"Got the day off, I had something to take care of," she replied.

"Cool, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Actually, I have something to tell you," she replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked as he stacked up some cups.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I'm pregnant," she replied. Edward dropped the cup he was holding.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Your dad confirmed it an hour ago," she replied.

"Love that's great," Edward told her.

He walked around the bar and hugged her. Bella hugged him back with a smile. "I mean aren't you a little concerned? How are we going to be able to raise a baby when we have student loans to pay off and everything?" She asked. Edward pulled back and looked at her. "Okay I have student loans to pay off," she muttered.

"Bella, don't worry okay?" he murmured, his hands on her face.

He smiled at her. "This is great we're having a baby," he added. Bella smiled as his hand moved to her flat stomach.

"Yeah, it is great isn't it?" She asked.

Edward hugged her again with a smile. "This is really great news," he murmured into her hair. Bella held his hands with a smile once she pulled back. "Who should we tell first?" he asked.

"Well your dad's already taken care of so we should finish telling your side of the family," she replied.

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "Hey, Eddie, come on man your shift is almost done," Tyler called. Edward pulled back.

"Its Edward," he informed going back behind the bar.

Bella laughed slightly. "So how much longer until you're done with your shift?" She asked.

"About forty-five minutes," he replied.

"I'll just sit here then, can I get a coke?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied.

He got her a drink. "Oh Edward!" A voice called. Edward bit back a groan and Bella gave him a quizzical look. A young woman about their age walked up with a smile on her face. "I heard you're getting off soon," she said in a sing song voice.

"Yep, I have plans afterward though Tanya," he informed.

"Aw with that pretty little wife waiting?" She asked.

Bella swallowed back a laugh. "Yeah, she's waiting," he replied.

"Couldn't you be a little late?" She asked, reaching to touch him.

"No," he replied, stepping away.

"Why not? She won't find out," Tanya told him.

"Sure she will," Bella answered.

"And excuse me, what business is this of yours?" Tanya asked.

Bella stood up. "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen his wife," she informed, holding her hand out. Tanya let out a small growl and stomped off. Edward was laughing as he finished up with his shift.

"Nice love," he chuckled.

"What? You think I was going to let that get her hands all over you?" She asked, grabbing him by his tie and pulled him close.

"I didn't think so," he answered.

He kissed her briefly before pulling away. "Tyler, I'm off," he informed.

"See ya," Tyler answered.

Edward held onto Bella's hand as they left the club. "Speaking of pregnancies, I saw baby Morgan today," Bella informed.

"Yeah? How's Alice doing?" He asked.

"She's doing great she's going to be over at your parents' tonight with the baby," she replied.

Edward smiled, he always looked forward to see his niece.

They arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house to see Jasper and Alice there with the baby. "Hey you guys," Bella greeted, smiling.

"Hey," Alice answered with a smile.

Bella smiled as she walked over to see Morgan dressed all in pink. "Alice…did you really have to put her in so much pink?" She asked.

"She's a girl, so pink's her color," Alice answered, smiling like crazy.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have all pink, while she dragged me at the mall I was able to sneak in some color varieties," Jasper assured Bella.

"Tell daddy he's a party pooper," Alice told the baby.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he took Morgan into his arms. "Can I…" Bella started.

"Oh yeah sure," Jasper replied.

He stood up and carefully placed Morgan into her arms. "Hey there cutie," Bella told the baby with a smile. Edward stood there with a smile as he watched his wife interact with the baby, his eyes straying to her stomach. He gave her a crooked smile and Bella smiled back before Carlisle and Esme came in.

"Hey you guys," Carlisle greeted as they sat down.

"Hey," Bella answered.

She gave the baby back to Alice before sitting down. "So, what is this big news that Carlisle was telling us about?" Esme asked. Bella and Edward sat down, holding hands.

"Well…um…everyone…Esme how would you like to be a grandma again in seven months?" Bella asked.

Esme's eyes widened. "Oh my God seriously?!" Alice shrieked.

"This is wonderful news," Esme put in.

They stood up as Esme got up to hug them. "This is wonderful news you two, congratulations," she told them.

"Thanks mom," Edward answered.

"Just hope it's a boy," Jasper told them.

Alice glared at her husband. "Oh yeah so mature Alice," he chuckled. Bella laughed as everyone congratulated them.

"And you knew," Esme told her husband with a small glare.

"Bella asked me to be her doctor," Carlisle answered.

Bella let out a deep breath. "Your family is easy, let's try it on my family tomorrow," she commented. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile.

"Everything's going to be fine," he assured her, kissing her cheek.

"Besides we're twenty-one, we have our lives planned out," she answered.

"Love, don't worry, everything's going to be just fine," he whispered into her ear, his hand resting on her stomach.

Bella placed her hand over his with a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right," she answered.


	20. Second Reactions

Chapter 20: Second Reactions

Bella and Edward decided to take Bella's family out for lunch. They were all seated and had ordered their drinks. "So Rosalie how's the wedding planning?" Bella asked.

"It's going great, just need a few finishing touches," Rosalie replied.

"That's great," Bella answered.

"Yep, pretty soon Rosalie will be Mrs. Emmett Swan," Emmett informed.

"Jeez Emmett don't rub it in," Rosalie teased.

Bella laughed slightly. "So what's this big news you guys were so anxious to tell us?" Renee asked.

"Yeah what's going on you two?" Charlie asked.

Phil wrapped his arm around the back of Renee's chair. Edward held onto Bella's hand. "I mean you guys hardly called us the last few days, what are you pregnant or something?" Charlie asked as a joke. Everyone but Edward and Bella started to laugh. Renee's eyes widened in shock when she saw that they weren't laughing. "That was a joke you two," Charlie told them.

"Mom…dad…everyone…I'm 7 weeks pregnant," Bella said quietly.

"Bella that's wonderful!" Rosalie gasped, hugging her.

"Congratulations you two," Emmett put in.

He hugged Edward with a grin. "Hey now you really have to take care of my sister," he told him.

"I've done a good job so far," Edward answered.

Phil smiled as he congratulated Bella and Edward. "Mom, dad, isn't this great? Bella and Edward are having a baby," Emmett told them.

"What happened to waiting until you graduate college and getting a job first?" Renee asked.

Bella's smile faded. "Your little plan you told us about to convince us that you two are able to get married," Charlie put in. Edward wrapped his arm around her back.

"We didn't plan the baby, it just happened," Bella answered.

"Besides she's twenty-one I think she's capable of making her own choices," Emmett put in.

Bella was quiet as she felt her parents' glares on her and Edward. "You know, we're old enough to start a family, we didn't come here to ask for your permission, we came for your support and blessing," Edward told them. He threw some cash on the table before they left the restaurant.

The four of them got back to the apartment. "Screw what mom and dad say, this is great news," Emmett informed. Rosalie hugged her again.

"Congratulations you guys," Rosalie told them.

"Thank you," Bella answered, sitting down.

"So you guys going to try to fit a baby in this apartment?" Emmett asked.

"Well for now until we find a better place to live," Bella replied.

Edward smiled as he ran his hand over her stomach. "Its only temporary. We spent the entire night talking about the baby," She added.

"This is great, you guys are graduating in a few months, you're having a baby, Edward you got that job offer…" Emmett trailed off when he saw the look on Edward's face.

"Job offer what job offer?" She asked, sitting up.

Edward sighed. "Thanks a lot Em," he muttered.

"Sorry I thought you already told her," Emmett answered.  
"Edward what's going on?" She asked.

Edward sighed. "It isn't concrete yet, but I was offered a job to compose music," he replied.

"Edward that's great!" She gasped.

"But, its in New York," he answered.

Bella sat back against the arm of the couch. "Oh…New York…" she murmured.

"I told them I'd think about it," he answered.

"How long?" She asked.

"Well, I just called them back today and told them you were pregnant so they were going to give me time to think about it before the baby's born, afterwards I should give them an answer," he replied.

Bella bit her lip as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Our family's here…your parents, Emmett and everyone," she murmured.

"That is why I wasn't going to say anything yet because I want to discuss it with you," he told her.

"Well look at the time, Emmett and I have to see the wedding planner," Rosalie informed.

"But Alice…" he started.

"Come on," she told him, dragging him out of the apartment.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I don't want to go to New York, but I don't want you to give up on something you've been working on since you were a kid," she answered, her hands on his face.

"Bells, your happiness is all I care about," he murmured.

He placed his hands on her face. "We'll have more time to talk about it over the next seven months," he assured her. She sighed as she lied back on the couch and Edward placed his head on her stomach.

"Edward you won't be able to hear anything yet," she murmured.

He smiled before he lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach. She smiled and moved her fingers through his hair. "Either way, this baby will be smothered with love," he murmured, kissing her stomach again.

"Think so huh?" She asked.

"I know so," he answered.

He kissed her softly. Bella kissed him back, her hands on the sides of his neck. He pulled away and stroked her face. "We won't decide anything yet, love, we have other things to think about first," he murmured. She sighed and stroked his hair.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he answered.

Edward kissed her again and held her close.


	21. Complications

Chapter 21: Complications

Two months went by since they found out about Bella's pregnancy. She went in with regular appointments with Carlisle, who was more than happy to keep an eye on the baby. Carlisle did warn her that the first few months of her pregnancy were crucial, that miscarriage could happen anytime, so he gave her special instructions of what to do to prevent a miscarriage.

Bella sighed as she went down the stairs to one of her classes. She rubbed her forehead and absentmindedly started rubbing her stomach. Edward had left the college early to head to work so she knew she wouldn't see him until later that night after his shift. They were both being very cautious so they thought it would be better if she stayed out of the club because of all the smoking and everything that went on there. "So, got knocked up huh?" A voice asked. Bella glanced over her shoulder as she sat down at her desk.

"I'm married so that's different, _Tanya_," she answered.

Tanya sat beside her with a small glare. Bella ignored her as the class started.

During her class, Bella started to feel a little funny. She shook it off and placed a hand over her stomach. However, when class was almost finished, she heard Tanya shriek. "Oh my God she's bleeding!" Tanya shrieked. Bella stood up and her heart started pounding hard in her chest as the pain started to increase as well.

"Someone call 911," the professor ordered.

Rosalie, who was in the same class as Bella, called for an ambulance while having Bella lie down.

Bella woke up, hearing the sound of a heart monitor going. Rosalie was by her side. "Hey," Rosalie murmured.

"What happened?" She asked.

Carlisle put her chart down. "I could give you a bunch of medical terms but I doubt you want to sit through that," he replied.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

"He's on his way here, he has been trying to get off work as fast as he can," Rosalie replied.

"What about the baby? The baby oh God!" She gasped, trying to sit up.

Carlisle had her lie back down. "Bella, relax, just relax, the baby's just fine," he assured her.

"How is it okay? I was bleeding," Bella answered.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and guess that you haven't been keeping your stress level down," Carlisle commented.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I mean with the finals coming up, graduation's next month…I'm still trying to pay off my student loan…" she started.

"Bella, I was serious when I told you that the first few months of pregnancy are crucial, a huge amount of stress causes miscarriages," Carlisle answered.

"You're just lucky you have a father-in-law who worked hard to save it," Rosalie answered with a smile.

"Doctor or no doctor, that's still my grandchild in there," Carlisle told her with a small smile.

Bella let out a sigh and lied back on her bed again. "So the baby's going to be okay?" She asked.

"He's going to be just fine," Rosalie assured her.

Bella looked at Rosalie. "He?" She asked. She looked over at Carlisle. "It's a boy?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

Carlisle took the Doppler again and pointed to the screen. "He's right here," he informed. Bella looked at the screen with a smile. Edward came in a few minutes later.

"Bella love I'm so sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Its okay, we're both okay," Bella assured him.

"What happened, dad?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Bella got stressed out, in return she almost miscarried," Carlisle replied.

Edward stoked his wife's hair, holding her hand. "But the baby's going to be fine, other than that little scare he's a healthy baby," he informed.

"He?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled and held his hand. "Yeah, we're having a boy," she said quietly. Edward smiled and kissed her softly. Bella kissed him back and let out a sigh.

"Bella, you're going to be put on strict bed rest," Carlisle informed.

"But…" she started.

"You can finish your courses online," Edward answered.

Bella lied back on the bed with a sigh. Edward sat next to her, his hand on her stomach. "Edward, we can't go to New York after the baby's born, what if something goes wrong? I only trust your dad with the baby," she told him. Edward held her hand and sighed.

"Okay, I'll call them and say we can't go," he murmured.

He kissed her forehead. "Bella you just rest okay?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly. He kissed her forehead again before leaving the room with Carlisle to talk about what he needs to do to keep Bella comfortable. Bella looked over at the screen and placed her hand on the screen.

"Hey baby," she whispered with a smile.


	22. Bed Rest

Chapter 22: Bed Rest

Bella sighed as she flipped through the channels on the TV for the fifth time. "Bella, there's nothing on," Alice told her as she put Morgan in her crib. Bella sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "So, now that we know that the baby's going to be a boy…" Alice started, sitting on the bed again.

"Alice, did you already buy stuff for the baby?" She asked, her hand on her stomach.

"Yep," Alice replied, bouncing up and down on the bed, holding a bag.

"Alice stop bouncing please," Bella murmured.

"Right, sorry, here you go," Alice answered, handing the bag to her.

Bella sat up a bit and opened the bag, pulling out a onesie. "Alice it's cute," Bella commented with a smile, holding the onesie up.

"Don't you just love it?!" Alice shrieked.

Bella laughed slightly as she folded the onesie. "Have you guys picked out names?" Alice asked. Bella shrugged slightly.

"A couple," she replied.

"Care to share?" Alice asked.

Bella smiled as she sat back against the headboard of her bed. "I'm partial to naming him after his father," she replied. Alice smiled at her.

"What did Edward say to that?" She asked.

Bella laughed slightly. "He's not too thrilled about having an Edward Junior," she answered. Alice laughed slightly.

"That is a funny thought," she chuckled.

The two friends laughed when there was a knock on her door. "That must be Rosalie and mom," Alice commented.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Rosalie and Esme came in with some more gift bags. "A small baby shower," Esme replied with a smile.

"You guys really, really didn't have to do that," Bella told them.

"Yeah but we wanted to," Alice answered with a smile.

They all sat down on the bed and Bella opened the gifts they brought for the baby. She pulled out a little green outfit. "Esme it's adorable," Bella commented with a huge grin. It was a pair of little green pants with a matching green t-shirt, and a white jacket on it.

"I thought you would like that," Esme commented.

"I love it thank you," she answered.

Rosalie handed her, her gift and Bella reached into the bag and took out baby blankets in different colors such as blue, green, and white. "Rosalie these are beautiful, thank you," she murmured.

"You're very welcome," Rosalie answered with a smile.

Bella lied back on her bed, her eyes closed. "Oh! He's kicking," she said with a smile. She laughed slightly as they placed their hands on her stomach. "He's been kicking me like crazy for the last half hour," she murmured.

"Strong boy, like his dad," Esme commented.

Bella smiled, looking down at her baby bump.

Later that night, Edward arrived home and went into the bedroom to find Bella asleep, her hand over her stomach. He walked over and ran his fingers over her baby bump, smiling when he felt his child kick against his touch. "Don't…I just finally got him to go to sleep," she muttered tiredly. He lied down next to her with a smile.

"Been moving all day?" he asked.

"Yes, driving his mother crazy," she replied.

He chuckled softly, kissing her forehead. "But at least he's moving," he said quietly. She nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"At least he's moving," she agreed.

He placed his hand on her stomach to feel his son moving within her. "Bella, what should we name him?" He whispered. She held his hand with a smile.

"I was hoping to name him Edward," she whispered.

"Why name him after me?" He asked.

She smiled and held his hand. "Because it is a strong name…and he'll be named after a good man," she answered. Edward smiled softly and held her hands in his as they started to drift off to sleep.


	23. Perfect Moment

Chapter 23: Perfect Moment

Edward winced as he felt his wife gripping his hand as hard as she could. "And here he is," Carlisle informed over the baby's wails. Bella fell back against Edward's arm, gasping for air.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's just fine Bells," Edward replied, kissing her briefly.

Bella smiled as she lied back on the bed, resting while the nurse checked the screaming baby over. "He's seven pounds, one ounce, and he's nineteen and a half inches long," she announced.

Edward smiled as the nurse placed his newborn son in his arms. He looked over at Carlisle. "Thanks dad for your help," he told him. Carlisle smiled.

"Always, Edward, always," he answered.

Edward walked back over to Bella and placed the bundle in her arms. Bella smiled as she held his hand. "My God he's actually here," she whispered. Edward kissed her forehead.

"You did great, love," he murmured.

Bella let out a sigh as she looked at the baby. "I still want him to be named after you," she informed. Edward chuckled softly.

"I guess we can," he said with a grin.

She smiled. "Edward Carlisle Cullen," she murmured.

"Perfect," he said quietly.

Edward walked out of the hospital room to tell everyone else. "He has arrived," he announced. Alice ran over and threw her arms around her brother. Edward hugged her back with a smile.

"What did you name him?" Esme asked eagerly.

"His name is Edward Carlisle Cullen," he replied.

Everyone congratulated him. "Want to see him? They have him in the room with the other babies while they're moving Bella to her room," he informed.

Edward led his family over to the window and pointed out his son. Esme and Carlisle stood beside Edward with smiles on their faces. "To think almost twenty-two years ago I was looking at you in one of those cribs," Carlisle commented. Edward smiled and Carlisle placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you," Esme put in.

Alice smiled and lifted her one-year-old daughter up to the window. "Look Morgan, there's your cousin," she cooed.

"Abee," Morgan gurgled.

Edward chuckled and kissed he side of his niece's head.

Bella was resting in her hospital room when the door opened and everyone came in. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," they answered.

Emmett walked over and kissed his sister's forehead. "Did you call Charlie and Renee?" She asked.

"Yeah they'll be here as soon as they can, Charlie's flight was cancelled and Renee's was delayed," Edward replied.

Bella smiled slightly and closed her eyes again. "Congratulations, he's beautiful," Alice told her friend with a smile.

"Thank you," Bella answered.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "We'll leave you guys be," Esme informed. Edward nodded and sat next to Bella once they left. She sighed softly in her sleep and placed her head on his chest. Edward smiled and rubbed her back.


	24. Happy Endings

Chapter 24: Happy Endings

Bella woke up, looking at the clock to see that it was three in the morning. She suddenly realized that baby Eddie hadn't start crying and went to get up to check on him when she saw that Edward wasn't in bed either. She smiled as she got up and went into the living room where she could hear music playing.

She walked down the stairs of hers and Edward's new house, walked into the living room and saw Edward at his piano, playing away while the baby was in his bassinet, just watching him. Bella walked up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "You're either up really early, or really late," she commented with a grin. He gave her a crooked smile.

"He was starting to fuss and I didn't want him to wake you," he answered.

She smiled as she watched his fingers glide over the ivory keys. Bella pressed her forehead against his temple. "You used to play this song all the time while we were dating," she murmured. Edward chuckled slightly.

"Well, it is your song," he answered.

"That you're playing for our son," she pointed out.

Edward smiled as he looked over at the baby to see him asleep and stopped playing. "He's finally asleep," he whispered, picking him up from his bassinet. Bella smiled as she followed her husband back upstairs.

The next day, Bella was sitting in the nursery, just watching as her son stared up at her with his father's green eyes. "You look so much like your father," she whispered, stroking his cheek. She looked up when there was a knock on her door. She got up and answered it to see Renee and Phil there.

"Surprise!" Renee announced with a smile.

"Mom, Phil, wow what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see my grandson," Renee replied.

Bella smiled as she placed the baby into her mother's arms. "There he is, oh you're just getting so big," she cooed to the baby, kissing his forehead. Phil watched with a smile. "You want to hold him?" Renee asked.

"I'm afraid to break him," he replied with a chuckle.

"Don't worry you won't," Renee assured him, placing Eddie into his arms.

Phil stood there, frozen as he held his step-grandson in his arms. "This is too weird," he commented. Bella laughed slightly.

"How long are you staying?" She asked.

"A few weeks," Renee replied.

Bella smiled and held Eddie's hand. "He is a precious little thing," Renee commented.

"He looks like his father," Bella answered.

"With his mother's attitude already," Edward commented as he came in.

He walked over and kissed his wife briefly. "So, I see you finally came to see the baby," he commented.

"Yep and he is just so precious," Renee answered.

She held her grandson in her arms with a smile. "Hey there sweetie," she cooed. Bella smiled and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Edward informed.

He walked over to answer the door to see Jacob and Charlie there. "Dad, Jake, hey you guys," Bella greeted smiling.

"Hey, we finally made it up from Forks to see you," Jacob commented.

Jacob walked over and kissed her cheek. "Wow, didn't imagine him to be that tiny," he commented.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bella asked.

"Um…I don't want to break him," He replied.

"Oh nonsense, here," Bella laughed.

She picked Eddie up from her mother's arms and placed him into Jacob's arms. "Just watch his head," she told him. Edward stood behind Bella, his hands on her shoulders as he watched Jacob stand completely still while holding the baby.

"He looks like you when you were that young, Bells," Charlie told her.

Bella smiled slightly, leaning back against Edward's chest. "So, Edward what do you do?" Phil asked.

"Well, I got a job offer in New York, but I had turned it down so I can be close to my family and plus Bella loves it here," he replied, kissing Bella's cheek.  
"So are you still working at that club?" Renee asked, confused.

"Oh no, I had gotten another job actually as a music teacher at a high school," he replied.

"Teacher? I don't see you as the teacher type," Charlie commented.

"It's only temporary," Bella answered, sitting down with the baby.

Edward sat down next to her and held his son's tiny hand. "Gives my family a living," he put in.

"What about you Bella?" Renee asked.

"Mom, here's my schedule for the entire day. Three in the morning I get up and I feed Eddie, five o'clock I make Edward his breakfast and he's off to work by six, for the rest of the day I am mommy," Bella explained.

"So you haven't even looked for a job?" Charlie asked.

"When do I have the time? I'm too busy taking care of Eddie, besides, Edward is doing a great job being a father and husband," Bella answered.

Edward smiled before taking the baby into his arms. "We made an agreement the moment I found out I was pregnant that he would be working and I'll be taking care of the baby. When Eddie's older I'll be able to find a job, right now I just don't have the time," she explained. Jacob smile and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Are you here to criticize our decisions or be here to see your grandson?" Edward asked.

They were quiet and just continued to admire the baby.

That night, Bella went into her and Edward's room to see him placing the baby into the bassinet at the end of the bed. "Looks like you're getting used to this whole daddy thing," she commented.

"Its something I can get used to," he answered with a grin.

Bella smiled as they climbed into bed and he held her close in his arms. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he replied.

They shared a brief kiss before they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: There is an epilogue up :D thank you all for your support. Along with that Epilogue will be a preview to my next Twilight Story.**


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Edward and Bella were fast asleep in each other's arms when the door cracked open and then two children bolted into the room. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" They shouted, jumping up and down.

"What time is it?" Edward groaned, burying his head under his pillow.

Bella laughed slightly, shoving her husband's shoulder. "Santa came mama!" Eddie told his mother.

"He did? Why don't you and Julianne go downstairs and your daddy and I will be right there," she informed.

They jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. "What time is it?" Edward repeated.

"They waited until seven like they promised," she answered, sitting up.

Edward started to go back to sleep. "Edward, up," she laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Bed's warmer, why don't you join me?" he asked, pulling her back down.

She giggled slightly. "I'd love to, but now that Eddie and Julianne are awake, you know Ethan's going to be up soon," she murmured. Edward nodded as they got up and went into the nursery.

Bella smiled as she walked over and picked a baby up from his crib. "Hey there cutie," she murmured. Ethan let out a little sound and Edward leaned against the doorway.

"MAMA! DADDY!" The two kids downstairs called.

"I better go occupy them while you're changing him," he chuckled.

Bella smiled as he kissed her cheek and went downstairs. She looked back at Ethan and changed his diaper as well as his little outfit. "Mama's big boy," she said quietly, tickling the baby's feet, making him gurgle.

She came downstairs and smiled when she heard piano music playing. Her husband was playing her lullaby for the kids to occupy them. She walked into the living room to see them watching his hands as they gently glided over the ivory keys. "Ready to open presents?" She asked.

"Yeah!" They replied, running back into the living room.

Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they went into the living room with their kids.

Ethan was in his playpen when Edward pulled out a box. "Bella," he murmured. She looked over at him and took the box from him. She opened the box to find a bracelet inside. It was a black elastic band with a gold pendant in the middle.

"Edward…" she started.

"Read what it says," he whispered.

He wrapped is arms around her waist as she read the pendant. "Nothing is impossible…" she read.

"Flip it over," he whispered against her ear.

She turned the pendant. "If you believe," she finished reading. She smiled as she leaned back against his chest, looking at their three kids. "I love you," she whispered, looking up at him. Edward smiled softly at her.

"I love you," he answered, kissing her softly.

She kissed him back, her hand on the back of his neck.

**(Preview to the Next Story)**

**_Bella let out a scream as a powerful contraction ripped through her. "Bella, the baby's head is crowning, you have to push," the replacement doctor ordered._**

**_"No, not without Edward," she sobbed._**

**_"Bella, you have to, this baby is coming and you really need to push," the doctor answered._**

**_Bella let out a sob as she gripped the bed sheets under her as she started to push, tears rolling down her face. "Edward where are you?" She sobbed as she pushed._**

**Title: Fate Can Be Cruel**

**Rating: M**

**Coupling: Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, and Emmett/Rosalie**

**Story is due: January 3, 2009**


End file.
